


November Rain

by JamieisClassic



Series: Everyone must breathe, until their dying breath [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluffy, M/M, Modern AU, Reunion Sex, Riding, canadian jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieisClassic/pseuds/JamieisClassic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull comes back and offers Dorian a job with the Inquisition, and its not the reunion Dorian was perhaps waiting for, but it'll do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	November Rain

**Author's Note:**

> And then you take that love you made  
> And stick it into some  
> Someone else's heart  
> Pumping someone else's blood
> 
> And walking arm in arm  
> You hope it don't get harmed  
> But even if it does  
> You'll just do it all again  
> \- Regina Spektor, On the Radio
> 
>  
> 
> So in this little AU I suppose I've created London is Kirkwall, Vancouver is Skyhold (or its location really), Toronto is Denerim and the US is Orlais. Hope that helps make things make sense, and also explains Sera's Canadian accent (eh).

Dorian shivered under the thick blanket his friend Mae had sent with him when he left home. She’d said it would be good company in the cold British weather, and while she had been correct Dorian was thinking the financial ability to turn on his furnace would be better. He loathed it, being cold, but enough good tea or coffee with warm blankets made the dreary damp of London bearable enough, and he would rather be chilly than live in the kind of lice-infested hovel his paycheck could manage. Damn this beautiful city for being as expensive as his tastes. 

 

Vibrations from the arm of the couch he was seated on drew his attention to an incoming call, and he picked up his cellphone off the worn leather to answer a call that was most definitely his boss. At least the bar was warmer than his home and a few more hours of work meant more money in his pocket. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Oh hi Dorian, hope you’re doing alright! I know it’s short notice but I was wondrin if you could come in tonight? Bela called in sick and we need another charmer to offset Fenris’... well general manner. You don’t mind do you?” Merrill chimed in that rushed way she always did over the phone and Dorian found himself smiling.

 

“Of course, Merrill, I don’t mind at all. What time do you need me in?” Dorian began extracting himself from the blanket nest he’d been buried in because, knowing Merrill, he wouldn’t have long to get ready. 

 

“Well Bela was supposed to start in 45 minutes but if you could be here in an hour that would be great!” 

 

Dorian told her he’d be there in 45 and almost had to hang up on her with the amount she was thanking him. He took his time waxing his hair and mustache into perfect form then quickly smudged some kohl around his eyes and went to find his work clothes. When he’d first gotten the job he’d been annoyed by how strict the dress code was -- black pants, shirt, tie and dress shoes were hardly creative -- but with the number of times he’d needed to get ready quickly he became thankful for it. Plus, he looked good in black. 

 

The walk from his home to the hotel wasn’t long, but the damp weather made it feel like a treak. The sky was filled with heavy clouds just waiting to dump buckets of rain and the cool humidity soaked into Dorian the way the heat of a bath would, with the opposite effect. Once again he was thankful for the warmth of his workplace, and when he slipped into the back to deposit his coat he found Fenris grumbling as he tried to button both sleeves of his dress shirt simultaneously. 

 

“You know it’s generally easier to do those one at a time,” Dorian told him but only got a grunt and glare in return. Dorian sighed as he placed his coat on a hook and headed to the little back office to let Merrill know he’d arrived. 

 

Soon enough his shift had started and once he’d gotten into his regular flow of charm and alcoholic mastery even Fenris’ consistent grumpiness didn’t wear him down. After what barely felt like a couple hours it was almost time to close and Fenris had vacated the bar in favour of helping the servers clear and clean the tabled. Dorian didn’t mind, really, he preferred cleaning up on his own, and it meant he could subtly slip the pretty man that was still sitting at the bar his number before he was ushered out for closing time. He got so preoccupied cleaning he didn’t notice the presence of someone new until he heard one of the servers snicker and looked up to see the Iron Bull leaning on the bar and giving him an easy smile. 

 

“I just cleaned that, you know, now I’ll have to do it again.” Dorian snarked as he grinned at the taller man. Months had passed since their encounter and Dorian wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about his return. He knew that Bull would pass through London on business again, probably even stay at the hotel again, but to see him come in here just as they closed was a tad reminiscent of that first night and it made Dorian a little uneasy. He’d had fun, lots of fun, but it wasn’t supposed to become a consistent thing, that was just too rom-com cliche. 

 

“Long time no see, big guy.” Bull chuckled and removed himself from the bar’s surface, “I was wondering if we could talk after you finish up here?” 

 

“I suppose I could manage that,” Dorian mock sneered and pointedly wiped the bar where Bull had just been leaning. 

 

They left together, Fenris gave him a look that said ‘I’m not judging but that is a bad decision’ like he did every night no matter what Dorian did, and found themselves at a 24 hour Starbucks with lattes. Small talk was brief, quick questions about how the other had been and half assed answers of ‘okay’. The silence that fell was comfortable at first but grew into tension. Bull sat across the small table from him with his lips pressed tight together, like he was torn between needing to speak and not wanting to, and Dorian found himself nervous. There was a little glint in the older man’s eye that hinted terror behind his cool expression, and whatever the cause of his fear Dorian figured it couldn’t be good that such a large man was afraid of anything at all. Except rats, he remembered, Bull had said he hated rats. 

 

“Dorian I don’t know how you’re gonna like this but I have a proposition for you,” Bull started, the smile he tried for didn’t meet his eyes, “I was talking with my bosses the other day and it seems the Inquisition is in need of a Medical researcher, someone to give professional opinions on any medicine related dealings of the company. Unfortunately, despite the company's early successes the budget for the position is relatively limited, and all the people that have applied for the job are being forced to pick between actual work as a doctor or work for us, and naturally go for the higher paying position and one with government benefits. I mentioned to them that you have a MD but aren’t certified here, nor would be in Canada and might take the position as a result. Don’t know if you want me making deals for you and I know we barely know each other but if you’re interested I have two tickets home.”

 

It all came out mostly in one breath and Dorian sat quietly just aprocessing. Bull was offering him a job? One with consistent pay and probably health insurance? Dorian didn’t know what to say, or even what to think, and wasn’t sure he should be flattered Bull assumed he’d done well enough in med school to merit such a position or terrified that he was willing go out on a limb for a practical stranger. 

 

“I… I would have to put in my notice at work, do I can’t leave right away but I am definitely interested,” Dorian said at last, still a little unsure of it all but the allure of a good paycheck beckoned irresistibly and he wasn’t in any position to deny it. 

 

Bull grinned, “I’d hoped you’d say something like that. We actually already cleared you to leave when you need to, the owner of the chain you work for is a friend of the Inquisition’s so we just pulled a favour. I can help you pack up your things if you want to move out right away, or you can come with me for a little while to test it out before moving permanently across the Atlantic.”

 

Dorian didn’t even know what he was feeling, but muttered out some words about just moving right away and not wanting to keep renting if he wasn’t living there and Bull’s smile softened. He reached into his bag and pulled out some papers and a pen.

 

“Alright big guy I’ll show you the contract now so you know what you’re in for,” a thick stack of papers was pushed across the small table, “I also have an advance for you. It’s half what your monthly salary would normally be, and I’ve been informed you should consider it an investment. If you don’t like the position or the Inquisition or, well, anything really, you can back out within the grace period and not owe the company a penny of it. That’s in the contract, actually.” 

 

Dorian skimmed the contract, most of the information outlining his responsibilities and duties within the Inquisition and what would be expected of him. There was also a sizable amount of pages about company policy, his rights as an employee and other such information, and only when he reached the end of it did he realize there was no where to sign the damn thing. “Aren’t I supposed to sign this, Bull?” 

 

Bull just laughed, “Not this copy, nah. That’s just a draft, the actual one will be gone through in great detail when you get to Skyhold, and signed by you and Ms. Trevelyan along with about five witnesses. Here’s the check, though, might want it in case you change your mind on moving out immediately.”

 

Dorian took the small slip from his hand and had to clench his jaw tightly to keep from gawking. Sure he’d seen money like this before when he was growing up, but it was never his, never a result of his personal worth. “This is, um, quite a sizable check, are you sure this is half a month’s salary, not, say, two months?” 

 

“Nope, it’s half.” Bull looked completely serious.

 

His hands shook around a little piece of paper and Dorian almost laughed at himself except for the fact that said little piece of paper was worth $7500 and he wanted to cry. He could definitely make rent this month. A pinch of mental math and he worked out a yearly salary of about $180 grand. “You’re sure the Inquisition is serious about this?” 

 

“Trust me when I say this, Trevelyan doesn’t do anything she isn’t serious about. That woman has never laughed in my presence, I’m not even sure she knows how,” Bull shook his head with a fond smile, “She is, however, very thorough and when I proposed you she spent copious resources figuring out who you are and how well you did in school. For someone who graduated Valedictorian from med school you sure ended up in a strange predicament.” 

 

Dorian sighed, of course they’d figured out who he was. They’d probably called his father and gotten an earful of that nonsense too but hey, a good paycheck was desperately needed and he wasn’t in the position to refuse, “I suppose it only makes sense, that. I was wondering how you convinced your bosses to hire a guy you barely knew.”

 

Bull chuckled, “Well I had Ms. Montilyet convinced at the mention of your beautiful self being underfed, but the other were a tougher chat.” 

 

“I am not underfed,” Dorian tutted, but considering Bull would probably be in his very sparse apartment come morning and see the blatant lack of food, he didn’t have much of a leg to stand on. At least Merrill got him kitchen leftovers most nights he worked. 

 

“Tell that to your collarbones.” 

 

The next morning Dorian awoke to a gently pounding at his door, and quickly slipped on some pants that were lying around to answer it. He stumbled through his freezing cold house shirtless and sleepy, looking longingly at the coffee maker as he passed, wishing he had time to make some before dealing with the door. The knock came again and he sighed, hurrying to the entry. 

 

He knew it would be Bull before he even opened the door, but the sight of the large man standing in front of him is just jeans and a tshirt still made him smile, “Come in Bull. I would offer you coffee but I haven’t had time to make it since waking about a minute ago.” 

 

“So I woke you up then? Thought we agreed I’d be here at 11?” Bull chuckled at him, but gave an appreciative look to Dorian’s lack of shirt. A large hand slipped around Dorian’s ribs as he turned and walked away, “You’ve gotten even slimmer since I last saw you.” 

 

“Yes, well it’s not my fault Merrill got in trouble for slipping me leftovers from the kitchen and had to stop for a while. At least I actually pay my rent, Fenris just squats in the house of some old boss of his who’s been away on retirement vacation the last couple of years. Still don’t know how he hasn’t gotten caught for it.” Dorian just shook his head in disapproval. Not that he disapproved, he found Fenris’ resolve commendable, but it had gotten a little ridiculous at this point. 

 

They lapsed into a comfortable silence at that point as Dorian went about making coffee and trying to avoid talking about how cold it was in his place. Thankfully Bull didn’t seem interested in much other than admiring Dorian’s frazzled appearance and bed head, so he was safe for now. Once coffee was made and poured Dorian took Bull on a tour through the small place and showed him what all he needed to be taking with him for the first trip. He’d decided last night that perhaps moving out immediately wasn’t the smartest decision and he would rather hold onto his place for another month in case something didn’t work out in Canada. 

 

“Dorian, thought I’d mention before you get yourself stressed about a place to live that all major Inquisition employees live in a special building owned by one of the members of the Inner Circle,” Bull took a seat on Dorian’s bed, “Yours is already ready to go and furnished for when you arrive.” 

 

“Oh, that’s fantastic, thank you,” Dorian was a little taken aback, was that a normal thing for Canadian companies? “I’ve never heard of a company housing their employees before.” 

 

“There was an attack from a rival group on many of the employees families and homes, as well as our main office at the time. Haven was burned to the ground, and the majority of the employees on site were injured, a few died. The ones off site that were targeted got really shaken up and scared, so Trevelyan took a leap and decided to house everyone in an old building Solas owned. It was in need of renovations at first but now it's beautiful as anything you’ve seen, and has immensely high security. There’s no way we’re letting something like that happen to us again,” Bull’s expression had grown dark and Dorian feared he’d brought up something he shouldn’t have until he was given a bright grin, “Plus, means we’ll be neighbours, neighbour.” 

 

This was accompanied by a wink from the one-eyed man and Dorian just laughed at his antics. 

 

Dorian decided to start packing up some of his things when Bull insisted on going through his underwear, which somehow lead to them getting in a bit of a clothes fight and lying on the floor surrounded by mess. “You’re helping me clean this up, you know.”

 

Bull’s laugh filled the room, “That depends,” he crawled over Dorian, straddling his hips, “Do I get to ravage you first?” 

 

Dorian nodded, suddenly overcome. Despite the sexual nature of their initial encounter, Bull had shown no interest in continuing it. With the job offer and the strange mixture of stress and excitement at moving so far again Dorian had nearly forgotten his want for the man, until now. So here he was, pinned to his cheaply carpeted floor and struggling to breath all over again. 

 

Throwing an arm around the larger man’s neck, Dorian dragged his head down into a kiss that, by no means he could quite explain or justify, pulled a whine from his throat. Bull chuckled at that and shifted so more of his weight was planted on Dorian’s hips and his hands could draw patterns across the still naked expanse of the younger man’s chest. A hiss slipped through Dorian’s teeth as Bull pinched a nipple hard, the sound turning into a groan as those fingers were replaced with a warm mouth. Dorian arched into him and could help but roll his hips up against the leg Bull had mysteriously slipped between his without him really noticing. 

 

Sharp nails pressing into his hips had Dorian’s nails digging into to Bull’s scalp in kind. This earned him a little groan from the larger man but also a harsh bite to his ribs, which turned into a series of bites that had him shivering on the floor with a constellation of purple across his golden skin. Oh but Dorian had missed those teeth on his skin. 

 

“I thought of you, you know, while you were away,” Dorian muttered into the cold room in a voice shaky from something other than the temperature. Bull hummed against his skin and nipped, “I’d wear those panties to work in hoped you’d come through the door. You didn’t, though, not until after I’d stopped hoping you’d sweep me away from this place.” 

 

And perhaps that was a bit too much to say, but frankly Dorian didn’t care for much past the truth that was Bull’s teeth worrying the skin on this hips and the man bit harder the more Dorian spoke of missing him. Downward spiral, whispering sweet agonies to someone who had your cock in their throat, but when Bull pulled away to watch Dorian shake he had a smile on his face, “You should’ve left me the panties, would’ve made leaving easier. I wanted to take you with me, after that first time,” Bull kneeled between Dorian’s legs now, snatching a leg by the ankle and kissing his calf, “But I had nothing for you then. Well, other than my bed, I mean, but I doubted you would’ve followed me across the ocean for that.”

 

“You’d be surprised what I would do for a mouth like yours,” Dorian’s reply slipped into a whine as Bull sucked a mark into his inner thigh. 

 

“Sorry I took so long then,” Bull murmured against his skin and Dorian sighed.

 

“You can make it up to me by fucking me,” Dorian offered, but when Bull didn’t move from his position he added, “Please?” 

 

Bull moved then, turning Dorian over gently and pulling him up so they were kneeling together on the floor, larger chest against a smaller back, arms around his waist. “You’ve got-” 

 

“Top drawer of the dresser,” Bull chuckled at Dorian’s immediate reply and got up to fetch condoms and lube. 

 

He returned shortly and grinned when he noticed the younger man had fully removed his pants and boxers, “Eager are we?” Kneeling behind Dorian he wrapped an arm around his waist again to steady him and placed the items he’d retrieved on the carpet. A few kisses to the neck and a firm couple strokes to Dorian’s cock had him groaning with little pleas for Bull to ‘hurry the fuck up’ and so he did. 

 

With one hand he popped the cap off the lube and deftly squeezed a sizable amount onto his fingers. They’re cold as they slide between Dorian’s ass cheeks and it made the man shudder and tense as one large finger massaged around the puckered muscle it found, teasingly. Normally Bull would drag it out more, tease and press gently until the smaller man was begging and whining in his native tongue for just a few fingers in his ass, but today Bull was impatient too. He had been wanting this for months, since that first night where he didn’t get to follow through with his plans to fuck him properly, and for a man who didn’t usually fantasize about people he’d had Dorian at the forefront of his mind for far too long. So instead of teasing the younger man to oblivion he just pushed that finger in, nice and slow, revelling in the arch of Dorian’s back and the whine in his throat. 

 

Dorian rode his fingers the way he’d ridden his tongue and that thought had Bull pressing his fingers into Dorian’s prostate roughly just to hear him groan in that breathy, pleading way he seemed keen to. If Bull had any patience he would have waited for Dorian to actually beg, but he decided that could wait in favour of drawing his fingers from the smaller man’s heat to put on the condom. 

 

Once again he covered his fingers in lube but this time he wrapped them around his own cock, giving himself a few cursory pumps before moving his hand to Dorian’s ass, “Dorian I just wanna check that you’re good with this.”

 

“Yes, plenty good, thanks. Now if you don’t get your dick in me I will literally set you on fire!” Bull laughed against Dorian’s neck and did as he asked, angling his cock to line up with the younger man’s entrance and pushing forward slightly as he drew Dorian back until he was fully seated in his ass. He paused wanting Dorian to adjust, but apparently he waited too long because Dorian whined and started fucking himself back onto Bull’s cock. That would work.

 

Bull lowered his ass until it was resting on the floor between his feet, which was giving his bad knee absolute fucking hell but he didn’t care, and pulled at Dorian’s hips until he was in a better position to ride Bull properly. Oh and did he ever, shoving himself down roughly and squeezing tight as he lifted up, fingernails digging glorious welts into Bull’s thighs. Eventually Bull started fucking up into him too, meeting his thrusts with intent and growling at the way he screamed. For Dorian’s part the physical effort of lifting up his whole body only to drop it back onto Bull’s cock became a shivering, beautiful agony; each lift made his thighs shake and back strain but then he was falling into heady friction and pleasure that shot up his spine and made his cock twitch against his stomach. The fact that Bull met his strokes only made that burn in his thighs more perfect, and the tight grip at his bony hips would probably leave bruises by the time evening came around. That thought had Dorian’s cock twitching hard and he was so close, teetering on the precipice of what would undoubtedly be a mind blowing orgasm but also so reluctant to let go of the timeless indulgence of Bull’s body against him. 

 

Bull’s hips shuttered into every thrust, though, and Dorian knew he had to be close too, both of them wanting after this exact moment for so many months, so he just pushed back harder and harder until his muscled were fluttering and tensing and he could barely breath against the force of pleasure washing through as he came, cock untouched. Sharp teeth gripped his shoulder as Bull stilled inside of him and twitched as he came with a low growl. Dorian’s whole body felt like liquid, bones now rubber and muscles now putty, and he rested back against Bull even as he slipped his cock from Dorian’s happily abused body. Hands around hips turned to arms around his waist as the men leaned together and just breathed. 

 

A few days passed, Dorian settled his affairs in London, said goodbye to his co workers and gave Merrill an immensity of hugs to keep her from crying. Most of his things fit in a singular suitcase, and while he didn’t really intend on coming back for too much of his stuff, but he payed the next month’s rent before he left and made sure he had room in his carry on for Mae’s blanket. It was a Tuesday evening when he found himself at Heathrow, and a strange feeling twisted in his chest. The last time he’d been to the airport was when he’d arrived in England, singular suitcase in hand, backpack hanging off one shoulder and so ready for this new thing he thought would taste like freedom but ended up tasting like hotel food leftovers and loneliness. Leaving home didn’t a new home make, he’d learned. But now he was leaving again, to a new place, new people, and perhaps the purpose he’d found his life in London lacking. 

 

Bull met him at the gate, having given him his ticket beforehand, and when he found the man sitting there with two coffees in hand Dorian smiled. He sat next to him silently and accepted the cup placed in his hand and they just sat like that for a while, comfortable enough without words in the bustle of the airport. Eventually their section was called to board so they picked up their things and headed on. Bull put Dorian’s carry on in the overhead compartment for him, and Dorian pretended to be scandalized when his ass was not-particularly-subtly swatted as he shuffled into the aisle towards his seat. 

 

It was a little over 10 hours, direct from London to Vancouver, but London was also 9 hours ahead so they landed about and hour and half after they took off, local time. Dorian slept the majority of the ride, and stared out the window the rest of it. Bull woke him to make him look out at the Rocky’s as they passed over the monstrous range of mountains with a muttered, “We’re almost home.” 

 

Home. Dorian thought about it as he continued to doze, and when he was awoken by the seatbelt announcement his heart jumped into his throat. He was finally there, this unknown place, with unknown people, and he hoped harder than he had since he was a boy that it could become home. Bull squeezed his wrist as the plane shuddered against the runway and he thought that maybe this time he could be happy.

 

The worst part of flying was always deplaning, Dorian thought as they slowly walked off the plane and headed to baggage pick up. Bull had nothing to grab, but Dorian had the whole of his belongings in that one bag and that made something in his heart squeeze again. What it was Dorian wasn’t sure. They passed through security without fuss, and how they got a work Visa approved for him in a matter of days he couldn’t understand. When he asked Bull about it he just murmured something in a strangely reverent voice about someone named Viv being magic and Dorian decided to leave it at that. As they left the international arrivals area through sliding glass doors Dorian noticed a grin spread across Bull’s features at the sight of a rather small but smartly dressed man giving him this knowing look he didn’t understand. 

 

“Hey chief,” the man called and Bull barrelled forward once they were in range to give the man a bear hug. 

 

“Dorian come here! This is Krem, my second in command. Krem, Dorian,” Bull gave them this hopeful little smile, the one single parents give their children when they introduce them to someone they’ve started dating. Dorian felt that analogy might be a little accurate if the mean, calculating look on Krem’s face was anything to go by. 

 

“Nice to meet you,” Dorian extended a hand and the shake was returned with an affirmative sort of grunt before he and Bull were lead out of the airport to a black SUV in the arrivals parking lot. They drove for a while, Krem catching Bull up on the going-ons of Skyhold and Bull explaining a few of the details to Dorian. It was a bit of a drive to Vancouver proper from where the airport was, and even farther from there to Olympic Village where Skyhold was located. They pulled into an underground lot where they were greeted by a beautiful woman with dark curls and caramel skin who was promptly introduced at ‘Ambassador Josephine Montilyet’ and Dorian felt the need to bow, or at least kiss her hand. 

 

She lead him up to his room and gave him his keys, apologizing on the part of Ms. Trevelyan for not being available to greet him personally. He told her he didn’t mind and he would see her in the morning, and she gave him a smile as she left he, Bull, and Krem standing in front of Dorian’s door. He opened it and invited them in, Bull coming in with Dorian suitcase, but Krem just saying goodnight to Bull and leaving without any acknowledgement of Dorian.

 

“He doesn’t like me much does he?” Dorian asked Bull and the man shrugged.

 

“It’s more on principle that anything, don’t take it personally. Kids from a poor family in Iraq, lost his dad to overworking, and sends part of his pay home to care for him mum. He doesn’t much care for those in the upper echelons of Iraqi society who do shit for the poor,” Bull shrugged again, “I don’t understand it so I let him do his thing.”

 

“I can understand his position, and actually it’s quite reasonable. I’d probably hate me too if I were him,” Dorian just chuckled, “Ugh nevermind I’m far too handsome, I could never hate myself.” 

 

Bull laughed and that and pulled him into a kiss, hands soft on Dorian’s hips and lips slow in their press. They weren’t going to do anything tonight, neither man had the energy after the long day of travel, but the comforting touch was nice and Dorian enjoyed it while it lasted. Pulling apart after a short while, they shared a lazy grin and said goodnight, leaving Dorian alone in his new home to unpack a little before showering and going to bed. He did exactly that. 

 

The next morning Dorian awoke feeling rested, and promptly dressed and headed to his kitchen before realizing he had no food or beverages to speak of. Damn. Before he could consider alternatives to home food, such as looking up nearby cafes or restaurants, there was a knock at his door. He headed over and opened it to find a mildly distraught looking Krem holding a bag and a drink tray with what smelled like coffees.

 

“Peace offering?” He said, extending the tray towards Dorian, “Chief said I gotta work out my shit with you if we’re gonna work together.”

 

“Well coffee is certainly a very good way to start!” Dorian ushered Krem into the kitchen and sat next to him at the little table there. Krem pushed one of the cups of coffee towards him.

 

“I was gonna get us Timmies but then I thought maybe a better quality cup would be more appeasing so I went to Bean Around the World,” He looked a little awkward about that, like he didn’t want to seem to be making too much effort, “Food’s Timmies though because, well, Timmies.”

 

“I am unfamiliar with this Timmies you speak of,” Dorian smiled at the minor horror in the other man’s eyes, “Though in the area of my first cup of coffee if you mixed horse shit with caffeine pills and called it a cappuccino I would probably still drink it.” 

 

Krem just laughed at that, “Some poncy upper class asshole you really are. And Timmies, you uncultured heathen, is Tim Hortons and any true Canadian considers it sacred. Now eat,” Krem shoved a bundle of food and Dorian and he obliged. 

 

They didn’t do much besides eat at first, but as some of that initial apprehension was fading Dorian broke the silence that had formed, “How do you know Bull? I mean I know you work together but how did you meet?”

 

“Well,” Krem began, and sighed, “You know how he’s missing an eye? That’s how we met. I’d gotten in some hot water with these assholes at a bar, they were being rude, calling me stupid shit and at first I brushed it off, nothing I wasn’t used to. One of ‘em got violent, though, thought he could make an example of me. I fought hard, it's something I happen to be good at, but I was out numbered so I ended up on the floor and this guy was standing over me, broken bottle in hand when Bull got there. He took the blow, the fuckin idiot, and probably saved my life doing so. The cops showed up then, and got an ambulance but the paramedics couldn’t do anything for his eye. That’s when we met our friend Stitches, actually, he’s the one that sewed us up.” 

 

“And after all this you just became best of friends?” Dorian asked a little perplexed.

 

“I know it sounds weird but… yeah I guess we kinda did. Bull found out I was just finishing up a law degree and offered me a job, and Stitches was looking for guys to works up a rugby team with and the pieces all just fell into place.” Krem paused looking sad for a moment, “They’re my real family now, all I kinda got. Sorry if I was a bit, uh, terse yesterday. I can be about as protective of Bull as he is with any of us.”

 

Dorian smiled at him. He couldn’t understand, never had something he loved enough to guard it like that, but this wasn’t about him so he didn’t say so. When the food was gone and Krem lingered for a few moments before heading out to do whatever work he had to do Dorian almost asked him to stay for a little while, but decided against it. A call from Josephine came in a couple minute after Krem had left, informing him that he would be required in the main offices in an hour for a contract meeting with the Inner Circle. He thanked her and said goodbye, heading to the bathroom to shave and groom before dressing for the meeting. 

 

He wore the nicest suit he owned, which he loathed to admit really wasn’t that nice, and the leather shoes he’d worn as a bartender to the meeting, hoping beyond hope that would cut it. Little did he know he actually looked quite overdressed. As he stepped into the room a young woman named Lace escorted him to he noticed three things consecutively and almost immediately: One, that Bull was absent from the meeting, clearly not the lawyer in control of this contract or busy with something else. Two, that he was actually one of only three people in the room wearing a suit -- a tall black woman wore an elegant white suit, a woman with short black hair and a scar on her jaw wore something mostly black and minimally tailored while a short man with his hair in a ponytail wore his with the top buttons of his red shirt undone. Everyone else was in clothes that varied from white collar dad looks to highschool punk hacktivist looks, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. 

 

Josephine looked sharp, long elegant skirt with a shimmery gold blouse and her hair tied back from her face. The woman next to her, who wore a long pencil skirt with a peplum that was mostly black lace and what Dorian thought might be tan Louboutins, was introduced at Ms. Trevelyan and he suddenly seemed to grasp what Bull was saying about her not knowing how to laugh. She gave him a nod and introduced him to everyone. Dorian was not surprised to learn the girl in ripped up jeans and crop top, whose name was Sera, was actually a hacktivist, or had been before she started doing “official” work. The contract was long, and boring, and Sera called him a ponce more than once though he wasn’t sure why. He did sign the thing eventually and managed to shake Trevelyan’s hand without pissing himself so he thought he was doing alright. 

 

He went for lunch in the cafe in the bottom floor of the building, and when he found himself faced and girl with terribly cut short blonde hair he wasn’t sure whether to ask her to leave or stay.

 

“You’re weird yanno?” she said and just kept looking at him, “I mean you’re from so far away but also London and what? How does that work?” 

 

“I am from Iraq, I lived in London. Not particularly complicated.” Dorian said slowly, and she just laughed.

 

“Well I mean yeah Krem’s like that eh? But like, Krem’s Canadian too like Timmies and takes me round in his truck but you…” she paused and stole a chip from Dorian’s plate before he could stop her, “You’re like not Iraqi-like but not Englandy-like I mean eh? What are you then? What makes you you eh?” 

 

“You say ‘eh’ a lot.” Dorian didn’t even know how to answer her question.

 

“Ahh fuckin eh rights, I do.” With that she nodded to him and stood, leaving him to eat in some very confused peace. 

 

Dorian began to realize as a few weeks passed and he settled into his position that while he seemed a rather strange idea to his new coworkers, they were all just as strange and varied as he was. Sera was quick as a wip but tactless, Vivienne so much tact that she made eating a sandwich seem political, and Varric so creative that you’d believe anything he said if you weren’t careful. Dorian, for his part, seemed to have the charm Trevelyan lacked and enough prowess at chess to almost keep Cullen on his toes. Almost. He also began to realize that unless he went out of his way Bull rarely crossed his path, and when he did it was for something important and they could never have any fun. Such were the perils of professionalism Dorian mused as he sat in his kitchen drinking coffee that didn’t taste like dirt and smiled at his cup. God did he like having a good income. 

 

A heavy knock filled the quiet space and Dorian almost startled at the noise. He put his mug down on the counter and headed to the door, expecting Krem or perhaps Sera. Instead, he found the Iron Bull standing at his door and he had to fight to resist jumping him. He wordlessly beckoned him in and once he had cleared the door Dorian grabbed his tie and pulled the larger man against himself, closing the door with his back. Bull didn’t pause for a second before pushing the smaller man against the door with his whole body and kissing him thoroughly. When he pulled back they were both laughing softly and Bull rested his forehead against Dorian’s with a soft sigh.

 

“I actually came here to ask you out for dinner, though this doesn’t go unappreciated.” Bull mumbled in the small space between their faces.

 

Dorian smiled, “Dinner would be nice, I think I’d really like that.” 

 

“Good, you know how I can’t resist giving you the things you like,” Bull teased against his lips and Dorian leaned up to make it a kiss. 

 

“You say that like you have to put effort into it when all you have to really do is exist and it makes me happy,” Dorian grumbled without any real thought, but before he could doubt the words themselves Bull just kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to continue this as a series, I hope everyone enjoys. Also if you would like to prepare yourself for future Canada jokes go watch shark tank's out for a rip, eh? If anyone has any suggestions for how to write in consistent tense I would welcome it, I know I'm all over the place.


End file.
